


Draw me like one of your... Cowgirls? (Arthur Morgan x f/ reader)

by arthurmorgansslut



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Morgan, F/M, Nude Modeling, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmorgansslut/pseuds/arthurmorgansslut
Summary: You offer to let Arthur draw you nude, and things start heating up fast.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Draw me like one of your... Cowgirls? (Arthur Morgan x f/ reader)

You lay down on the soft grass in front of him, your skin exposed to the cool summer breeze. Propping yourself up on one arm, you draped the other arm over your head and rested it there. Arthurs eyes scanned your body, and you watched his face as his eyes traced the subtle curves of your legs, over your hips, around your breasts, all the way up to your head. His tongue darted out briefly to lick his lips as he pulled out his journal and a pencil. He started to sketch you, occasionally looking up to make eye contact with you. Suddenly a thought popped into your head.  
“I have an idea.” You interrupted the silence between you two, and Arthur lifted his head. You stood up and walked over to Arthurs satchel beside him, bending over. His brow furrowed as he looked over at you.  
“What’re ya doin’?” He asked suspiciously. You dug through his bag until your hands felt the soft fabric of one of his spare shirts. You pulled it out and held it up to shake out the wrinkles. Arthur continued to watch you as you wrapped his worn blue shirt around yourself, sticking your arms in. You left the buttons undone and reached over to him, grabbing his hat off of his head and putting it on your own. Ye looked up at you in awe as you adjusted the hat and went back to your spot on the grass. As you were lying back down, you saw Arthur adjust his sitting position slightly. You smirked to yourself as you thought about how hard he was getting from you wearing his clothes. You went back to your original pose, making sure the shirt didn’t cover your breasts so he could see everything. You wanted to tease him as much as you could.  
Arthur cleared his throat, looking back down to his journal to continue the drawing. After a few minutes he looked up, making eye contact with you, a certain darkness in his eyes that signalled to you that his mind was elsewhere. You winked at him, adjusting your body slightly. He continued to draw, but you watched his hand go down towards his crotch and adjust his pants, clearly they were getting tight. Your cheeks reddened as your eyes landed upon the large bulge in his pants that he was trying to conceal. You laughed to yourself.  
“What?” He looked up.  
“I’m just thinkin’.” You said, eyes trailing down his body.  
“‘Bout what?”  
“How much you’re gettin’ off to me wearing your clothes like this.” You laughed softly, eyes narrowing. Arthurs face got red as he processed your words. He looked back down at his journal, trying to distract himself from you.  
“You cant tell me you haven’t been imaginin’ what you want to do to me right now.” You started to sit up slowly as he stared at you out of the corner of his eye.  
“Have you?” You asked, getting on your hands and knees, beginning to crawl towards him.  
“What do you think, darlin’?” He finally tilted his head up, staring you down. You chuckled as you crawled a bit further, reaching him.  
“I think...” You pulled his journal out of hand and turned it around, revealing his unfinished drawing. It was beautiful.  
“I think you haven’t exactly been focusing on drawin’ me, Mr. Morgan.” You threw his journal to the side, crawling even closer until your face was inches from his. You placed your hand on his chest, trailing it down the buttons of his shirt until you reached the top of his gunbelt. His breathing hitched and his hand came up to grip the back of your neck, pulling you in for a passionate kiss. You immediately moaned into the kiss, opening your mouth and letting his tongue slide in. Keeping your mouths connected, you swung a leg over his lap and straddled him, his other hand trailing down to hold onto your waist firmly. You broke the kiss for a few seconds, a string of saliva connecting the both of you. You started to grind on his erection, the friction from his jeans on your bare womanhood making you gasp. You felt his hips bucks upwards as you continued to kiss him, the stubble from his beard tickling your chin and upper lip. Your hands were tangled in his hair, desperate for him. Arthurs hands came up underneath the shirt you were wearing, one of them moving up further and gripping your breast. His thumb drifted over your nipple, causing you to groan into his mouth. Your hands left his hair and moved down to his belt, unbuckling it quickly. He began to kiss your neck softly, distracting you from undoing his pants. Your hands fumbled with the buttons but you finally undid them, pulling his member out and eliciting a grunt from him. He threw his head back against the tree as you started to stroke him slowly, your thumb flicking over the tip. His cheeks were flushed and he gripped your hips tightly as you picked up the pace. You went back in for a kiss as you continued to jerk him off, teeth almost gnashing together from pure need. You let go of his shaft, lifting yourself up to hover above him. Slowly, you lowered your wet opening onto him, inhaling as you consumed his length. He groaned as you held on to his shoulders and sat flush against him, his cock completely inside you. His hands gripped your hips hard enough to leave bruises. You began to ride him, swivelling your hips. You felt utterly euphoric as his cock hit the perfect spots inside you, and you let out a loud moan that probably startled any wildlife within your vicinity. Arthur grunted loudly as his hips lightly thrusted upwards to gain more friction, only adding to the pleasure you were experiencing.  
“You feel so good, Darlin’.” He muttered as he ran his hands up and down your thighs, giving you goosebumps. Your hands went up and adjusted your hat, well- Arthurs hat, making him smirk underneath you. You held Arthurs face, pressing your forehead against his, trying to keep a steady pace with your hips. His hat started to fall off your head, and you let it fall, too focused on the task at hand. One of Arthurs hands left your hip, reaching down to pick the hat up off of the ground. You looked up, confused, and Arthur smirked and placed the hat back on your head, causing you to laugh mid-breath. You noticed Arthur chest rising and falling even faster, his hands running up and down your sides as you rode him relentlessly, the only sound that could be heard in the forest was each others moans of pure ecstasy. You started to feel the familiar knot in your stomach forming as his large cock hit your g-spot over and over, causing you to become sloppier with your movements. It was obvious that Arthur was close too.  
“You gonna come, cowboy?” You bit your lip and went faster and his eyes squeezed shut, his hips trying to thrust into you.  
“Are you?” He groaned, throwing his head back against the tree again, eyes staring into yours.  
“Yeah…” You said under your breath as your hands gripped the sides of his neck. You could feel his pulse quickening. Your hips began to get sloppier and sloppier as you reached your peak. You pressed your forehead up against his again as you let go, your walls clenching around his shaft. Your legs trembled as you continued to ride him. Arthur grunted loudly as he reached the edge, his hips bucking upward uncontrollably, spilling his seed deep inside you. His stomach twitched as you both rode out your highs, breaths dying down. You sat there for a moment, forehead glued to his. Arthurs grip on your hips loosened, hands coming up to stroke your waist gently. You pressed your lips softly against his, exhaling from fatigue. You pulled away and smiled, running your hands through his hair and fixing it up a little. He chuckled lazily and brought one hand up to your face. You leaned into his touch and his thumb traced circles on your skin. You started to feel his come dripping down out of you, so you lifted yourself off of him and he grabbed a handkerchief from his bag. After you were both cleaned up, you flopped over onto the grass beside him, staring up at the clouds through the trees.  
“You can have this back.” You giggled and threw his hat back to him, and he caught it with ease.  
“What about my shirt?” He questioned.  
“It's mine now.” You rolled over and looked up at him. He looked almost heavenly, with the sun shining down on him, illuminating his perfect features. He smiled at you, putting his hat back on. You wished he didn’t talk down on himself so much. You wished he could understand how much you loved him.  
“I love you.” You said softly. He turned to look at you.  
“I love you. Always.” His eyes beamed at you. He didn’t say those words often, he didn’t like to get sappy. You sat up, propping yourself up on your elbow. You reached over to his journal, picking it up and turning it over to look at his drawing. You eyed it closely.  
“Is my ass that big in real life?” You laughed sarcastically. Arthur rolled his eyes.  
“Ah, shut up.”


End file.
